1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method to configure a service providing device, a service providing system having networking devices being connected to each other through a network for requesting and providing a service, and a service providing device to provide the service.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, functions such as a printing function and a scanning function equipped to a service providing device have been available to a service requesting device, which is connected to the service providing device through a network. In order for such a service requesting device to receive the service from the service providing device, a user is required various operations such as installing a device driver corresponding to the function into the service requesting device and adjusting various settings in the service requesting device.
In recent years, a technique to automatically install a device driver corresponding the service to be provided has been suggested so that the user's operations to receive the service can be simplified. Such a technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2006-24199, for example.
With the above technique, however, the user is still required to adjust configuration of the service requesting device after automatically installing the device driver, and procedures for receiving the service are not sufficiently simplified. Thus, inexperienced and/or less-informed users may have been prevented from receiving the service intentionally or unintentionally.